Not So Dead
by Metalfull
Summary: Why are you doing this! Because it's what I'm good at you pathetic human. The look in her eyes made her look like she wouldn't care if he said she was his cousin she would just have looked away and stared at the ground until she needed to leave.
1. Zion Found And Lost

Ok readers! I'm Metalfull (a.k.a Zion) this is the first chapter! So tell me what you think! I THINK YOU MADE ME THE BAD GUY! Ed! Why are you here? I'm in the story arn't I? Yeh so? Don't know wanted to ask. ED! Hey shrimp! Who you callin' a shrimp! Now Envy's here! Come on guys leave I'm doing the intro! Let me see! No leave Envy! Hah! Got it! This stinks! That's not nice Envy... Uhh don't cry or somthing I didn't mean it! Got it back and I don't cry! Sticks tounge out imaturely. I could have left you in the rain! Storys don't count. Besides I learned from the best. Who? Envy duh! Ok guys to the story! Awww. No fair! And I'm then younger than you two?

* * *

Why are you doing this! Because it's what I'm good at you pathetic human. Now where was I? Oh right! Killing the pathetic human. No wait! Stupid rain can't see the stupid signs! The blood covered homunculus yelled random things mostly about stupid humans for hours until getting board wandered the streets looking for someone else to kill. At least the rain is slowing down. Huh? Well well what's that over there? Siting in the rain was a little kid she was soaked and looked like she was maybe two or three. Hey are you trying to get killed or what you dumb little girl? The little girl just sat there barley turning to look at the blood covered man. The look in her eyes made her look like she wouldn't care if he said she was his cousin she would just have looked away and stared at the ground until she needed to leave. He moved to leave the pathetic thing but stopped. Overhearing people coming that way. I think that brat went this way! Well hurry if we don't catch her we'll be the ones in that cage! I'm going to regret this. Walking over to little kid he picked her up while she fought him and jumped on the nearest building running to a large house outside of central in the woods. Dante! Who is it? Who else it's me! Coming Envy. Who is this? How should I know she won't talk. Let me try you couldn't talk to a baby without yelling at it. You never yell. Hi there I'm Dante what's your name? The girl didn't answer. Can you talk? She looked around and started to walk to a book shelf. What's she doing? She picked up a book and started to read. She must be able to talk if she can read a alchemy book. She didn't talk at all to them all night. What do we do with her? Nothing for now. Dante turned on Mordred's Lullaby. The little girl hummed the tune then sang the words. Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry it out into the sleep child... She sings? How dose she know that song Dante asked curiously. Envy I think you chose the right child not to kill. ...And you won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath...

Envy! Get up you promised we could fight today! No I didn't. But I want to fight. I said no Zion. But Envy please she said frowning. Fine. I win! Come on hurry! I'm coming. Ok remember what I taught you- Yeah yeah look like you won't expect the attack so your opponent will think they have the upper hand. And.. And don't focus on winning only on the easiest way to disable the opponent from attacking you or getting away. Now can we fight? If you think you can fight me. I learned from the best. You got that right! Ready! Dante walked out when she head a loud thump on the side of the house. Of course Envy had to teach Zion how to fight. Dante watched them roll around then jump side to side dodging punches kicks and occasionally hitting a tree or the house. You two come inside when your done! Almost three hours later two dirt covered worn out kids flopped onto the couch. Who won out of you two? No one won we tied. Wouldn't have guessed since you two always end with a tie when you fight. Not my fault he trained me so well. I didn't teach you all of it. No but still a lot of it. Yeah I'm not a bad teacher huh? He said laying back lazily. Your not that good of a teacher. Oh? Let's see who's the better fighter! Your on! Can't you two stop and rest for a minute! Nope! Resting's overrated!

Woah! This place is huge! Thought you'd say that. Why are we here again? You won't stop complaining about being stuck with Dante or in the house all the time so I thought it'd do you some good to run around for awhile. Oh ok. How old is this place? Far older than you Zion. Hey! I'm not that young! To me you are. Compared to you I am. Told you so. Hey your the over four hundred year old palm tree. PALM TREE! Yep you seen your hair yet? GET BACK HERE! Keep up or are your roots and leafs stuck? She yelled through her laughs. They chased each other all over the place until Envy caught Zion by running around a corner making them both fall. Cheater! It's not cheating when it has to do with your running! Oh then when we fight I can't run? That doesn't count! Right! Rolling around laughing until they ran out of breath they didn't see the sun slowly setting. Hey Envy what time is it? How should I know? It's getting dark we should start walking back. I'll race you! No way if you get lost Dante would kill me! Fine...Then keep up! Hey wait up! Zion! Ha ha beat you! Uh...Envy? Where are you? Walking back to the old won down building Zion heard something. This isn't funny! Envy! Another voice yelled. Just barely moving in time to doge a blade of some sort only to fall backwards Zion scrambled back. Envy we know it's you don't fake some random person! The blade swung down almost hitting her but quickly jumping back gave her time to run the other way. Dodging the blade and managing to end up in a tree Zion didn't know what to do. Envy help! Zion! Zion jumped over the shadowy figure with the bladed arm over to Envy. Envy but I thought you were her! Who is that? Zion asked curiously. Don't worry it doesn't matter. Brother! A large suit of armor ran up to the shadowy figure just as Envy grabbed her arm dragging her away. Neither of them spoke until they got home tiered and out of breath.

Slamming the door Zion spun around and yelled I didn't need your help! No? He almost stabbed you! So what's one wound! One wound could be deadly! Ok why are you two yelling this late? Not now Dante! They both yelled. I can handle myself! Not from what I've seen! I'm as good as you! Keep thinking that! Fine! Zion ran off outside slamming the door again. Envy what happened you two never fight. That stupid pipsqueak almost killed her! I think your over reacting Envy. I am not! Envy calm down. Your right I should go find Zion before she gets herself in trouble.

Stupid palm tree. Stupid stupid! I'm the stupid one Envy is probably sorry. Maybe I should head back. Is that her? Yes I believe it is. Get her before someone sees her. What? She's looking this way hurry! Lunging at Zion were two strange shapes she couldn't see. You!

* * *

So comment please! I want to continue all you have to do is write if you liked it or not! And tell her I wouldn't try to kill her! Ed! When do I get to kill somone else? Hmm you can beat Ed up if I can help! Deal! No deal! Don't beat him up too much I still need him Envy! Bye until I post more! Lol Envy don't make him run to death! Wait up I'm not staying here!


	2. You!

**Okay any veiwers thank you for reading my story! This is my next chapter and... BOARING! ENVY! What? Go! Nope. Yes. no. Is that the new chapter? Maybe. Holds story closer. Can I see it? No way you insulted my last chapter! Aww Zion please... I SAID NO YOU PALM TREE! What did I miss? Ed! Leave now or I'll eat you two! You wouldn't dare try that. I don't know I am kinda hungry... Nice try! She's joking right Envy? I'm not sure. Well...I'm gonna steal you computer thingy so I can read what you wrote about us! Hey wait! Envy! So...can I read it? Fine..**

* * *

Stupid palm tree. Stupid stupid! I'm the stupid one Envy is probably sorry. Maybe I should head back. Is that her? Yes I believe it is. Get her before someone sees her. What? She's looking this way hurry! Lunging at Zion were two strange shapes she couldn't see. You!

What happened? Zion went to move her hand but found she was bond to the wall by steel chains. Your awake quicker than I expected. It's been years you idiot of course would you know that? I must admit you still are a strong little beast aren't you? I'm not a monster! Oh really? Zion's eyes began to darken and a growl echoed off the walls. Yes your a normal human alright. You'll regret every word you EVER said! Is that a promise Misery? Don't call me that! The chains snapped loudly as she lunged at him. Dodging her he smiled a wicked smile. This is familiar a red eyed, clawed sharp tooth beast on the ground. Your pathetic you poor little thing. You can't escape fate he spat out, with a poisonous snarl.

So why did I have to come on this mission again General? It's simple Fullmetal this is a unpredictable killer who has a highbred army of advanced chimeras and you are one of the only alchemists we can trust to come along with this mission. Don't see why you couldn't have brought Armstrong... Shut up. What? You here that? ... Refusing to go down, you're not the only one, so get up let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot, let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot, if you feel so empty, so used up, so let down, if you feel so angry, just get up, let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot, let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot! Someone's...singing? Sounds more like yelling to me Fullmetal. They both stopped when a loud door slammed into the wall. You shut up! I know that one too. There you go, your always so right... Clank! I warned you! Now you'll let go of that stupid strong defensive brain of yours! I will NEVER let go of my brain! Then I'll just make you wish you had! Fullmetal look around the corner and see what's going on. He..he has a..sword? Wait. He's letting out the chimeras across from her. Can you see the other person from here? No it's too dark over there. Have fun fighting Misery! What is it Fullmetal? He left. Hurry we need to get the other person away from here. The two jumped from the crates they had hid behind only to stop short. As the chimeras closed in something came out of the cage. The deadly sharp teeth and claws plus the strange piercing black eyes stunned the two alchemists. Meanwhile the chimeras noticed them and turned. You idiots the strange red eyed thing growled. By the time they snapped out of it one of the smarter chimeras ran at them. Mustang raised a gloved hand but the red eyed thing beat him to it. After taking a chunk out of the chimeras throat it killed five more of the original ten. The last four winced and backed away from it. It snarled don't move or you'll be next. The last four just huddled together while military solders marched in. Seeing the solders the thing scurried into the cage it had been in before the fight. Fullmetal? Where did that thing go that saved us? Even though it tried not to the thing winced alerting them to where it was. It could be hostile. General genus it saved our life's from those chimeras. Fullmetal we don't even know what it is. And I don't care. He walked over to the cage and knelt down. The thing moved back away from him. It's ok I won't hurt you. Once he said you it froze. It's your fault it said quietly. What? The thing growled loudly and jumped at him. All guns and Mustangs gloves pointed toward it. I didn't do anything! What did you forget! Or don't you recognize me! The thing changed. The sharp claws disappeared into it's hands the teeth dulled and it's eyes faded to a strange brown. I Remember now! She jumped back and paced back and forth. Your that girl that was with Envy! No now I'm the beast that saved you two and apparently is nothing more than a "it"! Your eyes are turning red again? I won't kill the idiot. I won't rip his head off. She chanted pacing back and forth. She suddenly stopped what's your name? Edward..Elric. That's why!

What's why? Edward Elric your name! Care to explain? Envy wouldn't tell me who you were because of who you are. Who Fullmetal is? Why? Your Envy's little brother. What? Oh I forgot you didn't know.

So this is central? It's so big. What you never seen central? No Envy didn't like me going around military. Ed? What? Why did you think I was Envy that night? I thought no one was around and Envy did run from us. Us who? Me and my brother Al. Oh right I remember him he was yelling at you when Envy dragged me away. Where is he now? Visiting our friend Winry in our hometown. You should lay low until we find Envy ok? Can't promise you anything. You guys have library anywhere? Yes but I don't think it's a good idea for you to go. Can I ask if your Riza Hawkeye? Yes and I am. From what Envy says your one of the best shots in decades! You know him? Yeah him and Dante found me when I was little and took me in. Where are you going? Did I say something wrong? BANG! Sir you didn't say she was one of the homunculi! It's complicated Hawkeye just treat her like anyone else. After all how much trouble can she be? Sir! Yes Havoc? The girl is gone! What?

Big place but I like the woods better. Hey! Huh? Oh hi Ed! Why aren't you in the General's office? I got board so I got up and walked around. You have to go back now. But they don't like me. What do mean? I talked to the Hawkeye lady but she just got up and went to the General guy. Can I stay with you? I thought the homunculi didn't like us? I don't listen to them. I just live with them. Fine but you can't run around telling everyone you know Envy. Ok. How about when you talk to other people don't talk about the homunculi or Dante deal? I'm not a little kid you know. You act like it. No I don't. Do too. Fine I'll prove it. How? I'll show you a trick I use. A trick? Try not to forget it. She ran outside with Ed following. Watch this. She started to sing a song and everyone stopped to watch and listen. Oh he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago,Turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow,I might just keep on running' from here to Timbuktu,'Cause he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof... She sang and hoped around everyone started to dance and smile then she walked back to Ed and said come on! She grabbed his arm and pulled him around singing ...Well he's got me in his sights, I've got a red dot on my chest,But little does he know I strapped on my Kevlar vest,I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells,He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself! The now rather large crowd cheered and yelled loudly making at least half the building come out and look out the windows. She pulled Ed behind a tree and said so what's the trick? Yes do share Fullmetal? General! Where have you two been? Before Ed could answer she said What pulling a prank on a civilian is illegal now? What civilian? Ed. Wha? She held up a watch Ed's watch. How'd you? Catch. Now that you two are done my office now!

* * *

**Aww that's my theif! I'm not a theif! You stole my wach you little RAT! What did you call me? Uhhh...nun..nun-Nothing! Good. Envy? Huh? Why is my computer busted... Not my fault stupid thing wouldn't work.. FIX. IT. NOW. Fine I'll go find another one of these things. NO GIVE ME IT! I'll fix it later. Hey are we still on your story thing? Yeah why Ed? You gonna turn it off? Oh right... Bye everyone! Any questions comments or thoughts just comment on my story and donn't let Envy EVER steal your computer! Hey! Save me from those two! Arruh! I mean uh bye!**


End file.
